


Worst Anniversary Ever

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren celebrate their anniversary the best way they know how: sex. Too bad someone gets in the middle of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Anniversary Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Chris and Darren are married, have kids, and are over the age of forty (and still going at it like rabbits!).
> 
>  
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122033379944/worst-anniversary-ever)

                “Ungh, fuck,” Chris grunts from above Darren, hands bracketing his husband’s head.

                Darren’s hands are sliding up and down Chris’ sweaty and naked back, occasionally stopping to grope Chris’ butt.

                “We don’t do this nearly enough,” Darren sighs, tension in his voice. He’s trying to stave off his orgasm, but it’s hard when Chris keeps fucking into him. Especially because he wasn’t lying when he said that they don’t do this nearly enough.

                “We have three kids,” Chris chokes out, pausing for a second and dropping his forehead onto Darren’s chest.

                “No no no no, don’t stop,” Darren whines as he fists his sheets.

                “I don’t want to come. Wanna make this last,” Chris exhales, his right hand blindly reaching for Darren’s hair so he can twist his fingers in Darren’s curls.

                Chris is breathing heavily, as is Darren, but he can’t take it anymore.

                “You have to move,” Darren hums, his right hand steadily fisting his dick. “I don’t want to go soft.”

                It’s enough f an incentive to get Chris to begin thrusting shallowly back into Darren.

                “I’m going to experience premature ejaculation,” Chris replies, lifting his head up as he picks up speed. He’s been on the edge for a while now, and it’s been so long since they’ve had sex that he feels like he could come at any moment now.

                Darren chokes on a laugh before moaning. “You’re forty-five,” he smiles, face scrunched in pleasure. “You can’t prematurely ejaculate.”

                Chris wants to say something else. He has a witty retort on the tip of his tongue ready to spit out, but then the worst thing imaginable happens.

                The door opens.

                “OH MY GOD!”

                Chris hears the scream and doesn’t even have to turn his head to know who’s there. He immediately falls on top of Darren—partially because the noise startled him, but then because he realized that Darren is naked and fisting his hard erection, and their sixteen year old son just walked into the bedroom, and Chris wants to help preserve _some_ of Darren’s modesty.

                “What the _fuck?!_ ” Dylan yells, hands immediately going up to cover his eyes.

                Chris has never before seen what true terror looks like, but he’s pretty sure this is as close as it can get.

                “Get out!” Darren chokes, voice raising two octaves and face going inconceivably red. He grabs the pillow next to him—because the sheets and the blanket fell to the floor an hour ago—and covers his face with it.

                Chris is still butt naked on top of Darren.

                “ _Whyyyy_ ,” he bemoans, groaning in abject horror. _Why did this have to happen?!_ he thinks to himself.

                Dylan, with his hands still covering his eyes, turns around and stumbles out of the room quickly.

                “Close the door!” Chris yells, but he knows it’s not worth it. Dylan is probably already downstairs—or out of the house—and most likely won’t step foot in their bedroom ever again.

                _So much for our family movie nights in bed_ , Chris thinks.

                He takes a second to catch his breath and calm his beating heart before he pulls out of Darren and runs to the door, slamming it shut.

                “Fuck,” Darren says, his voice muffled by the pillow.

                “We have to go talk to him,” Chris declares from his spot at the foot of the bed, still naked. He’s too confused to go get his clothes; he has no idea how this happened. Dylan was supposed to be at his grandparents for the weekend.

                “We just ruined his life!” Darren whines.

                “We’ll never be able to have sex again,” Chris comments, mostly to himself, because _his son just saw his ass. **And probably his penis, as it plunged in and out of his other father’s ass. Without a condom on.**_

                “Wait what?!” Darren says rather frantically, throwing the pillow off of his head and sitting up. He looks rather alarmed, but Chris is far too in his head right now to process that.

                “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Chris groans. He face plants on the bed next to Darren.

                “Our son just saw his having sex,” Darren states.

                “At least we can afford therapy,” Chris tries to joke.

                “Nose goes, who’s going to talk to him first,” Darren says, immediately putting his finger on his nose.

                “Nice try,” Chris replies as he sits up and pushes himself off of the bed. He goes over to his dresser to grab some clothes. “But we’re both getting dressed and going downstairs to talk to him.”

                Darren whimpers, no doubt unhappy at the thought of facing his son.

                “Worst anniversary _ever_ ,” he laments.

                “Even worse than our fifth anniversary when your parents walked in on us?”

                Darren nods fervently. “At least our parents knew the mechanics of sex! We’ve barely even given him The Talk.”

                Chris groans loudly. “This is going to be the worst conversation ever.”

                “Sure we can’t hide in here forever? Darren asks.

                “Come on,” Chris says, holding his hand out for Darren. When Darren takes it he pulls him up and starts dragging him to the bathroom. “We should probably shower before we talk to him.”

                Chris begins taking off the clothes that he had just put on while Darren turns the shower on.

                “Think we can finish what we started?” Darren asks, eyebrows raising in challenge.

                Chris laughs loudly and smiles, his whole head thrown back in delight. “Not a chance,” he grins.

               

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Want more of it? Think I should never again write adult parents Chris and Darren? Want to go skydiving? Let me know in the comments!!
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122033379944/worst-anniversary-ever)


End file.
